In shockwave therapy, an objectionable airborne sound, which is subjectively noticed as a loud “shot,” can be created with each shockwave. This source of noise can be considered by a patient, and also by the treating personnel, as a burden.
Typically, the foregoing objectionable airborne sound is mainly emitted from the area of the coupling bellows (of a shockwave therapy device) that is not covered by a patient's body. Existing approaches have provided additional noise-insulating material on the outer lateral surface of the coupling bellows, such as towels, small sand bags, or specifically designed sound-insulating sleeves.
However, existing approaches, such as the foregoing, have shortcomings. For example, such existing approaches are typically difficult to handle and/or are heavy. As another example, such existing approaches typically present an obstacle in the locating of a concrement in a patient by extending into the optical path of the X-ray device or the ultrasonic device associated with the shockwave therapy treatment.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for coupling a shockwave source to the body of a patient, that emits less of an objectionable airborne sound without restricting the locating of a concrement in a patient and without being heavy or otherwise difficult to handle.